Suicidal King
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: R&R the completed sequal to Card Shark, Rogue must choose between the life of her friend, or a life of... um... Acolytishness. ROMY y.
1. Why can't we be friends?

Suicidal King 1.  
  
~  
  
The mall. Why was Rogue here? Why are any of us sitting here, reading this? The first question, Kitty was here, looking for something to wear to the Brotherhood's New Year's eve party. The older mutants were invited. Second question, because I say so.  
  
"What about this one?" Kitty asked, holding up a pink glittery with tied fringe top.  
  
"That's fahne." Rogue didn't even look at the top.  
  
"You hate it."  
  
"You're right. Ah do. Can Ah go look in Hot Topic now?" Kitty nodded dejectedly as Rogue left Ambercrombie and Fitch and made her way to Hot Topic across the food court.  
  
BAM! Rogue was on the floor, Pietro Maximoff on top of her.  
  
"Hey-Rogue. Sorry-I-wasn't-looking." He said, standing up and extending his hand toward her. She took it and stood up.  
  
"Pietro, what are you doin' here?" She asked as he walked next to her.  
  
"Looking-for-you."  
  
"Ah see, and whay is that?"  
  
"I-like-you. Will-you-be-my-date-to-the-party-tonight?" Rogue was shocked.  
  
"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks." She replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll-see-you-there." He started speeding off.  
  
"Wait, Pietro, will ya come help meh pic owat an outfit?" she asked, surprising herself more than before.  
  
"Sure." With that, the two walked off in the direction of Hot Topic.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You and the evil bad guy's son? No way!" Kitty practically wet herself when Rogue announced that Pietro was her date to the party that night. Jean and Scott dropped their spoons. (Kitty, Scott and Jean had come home early from winter break.)  
  
"Yah? So? What's tha big deal anyway?"  
  
"Rogue, this is Pietro Maximoff we're talking about." Jean said, biting her pot sticker.  
  
"Yah. Ah know that. Ah'm not dumb, unlahke you miss 'oops I forgot there was a hole in the condom.'" Jean chose to ignore this remark.  
  
"This is like too weird! Lance and I start fighting and you and Pietro, like, hook up! It's like. So odd." Kitty said happily.  
  
"If ya'll excuse meh, Ah'm gonna git ready now." Rogue threw her napkin on her plate and left.  
  
Two hours later, Kitty, Rogue, Jean and Scott were heading toward the Brotherhood. You could hear the music blaring two blocks away. Upon showing their 'glowing' faces in the door, Lance promptly slammed the door. Pietro, however, opened it back up again.  
  
"Hello-and-welcome-to-the-Brotherhood's-party! Beers-all-around-the-house- bed-rooms-are-up-stairs-and-I'm-right-here." He said. Scott and Jean turned towards Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"No beer for you two." They said simultaneously.  
  
Half an hour later, Jean and Scott were no-where to be seen, and Kitty was off somewhere, leaving Rogue on the couch with Pietro and Lance, drinking a beer. And of course, Pietro zipped off somewhere in the abyss of music and beer. And everything was just peachy too, until Kitty walked by Rogue who was mid-sip in beer.  
  
"Rogue! Scott said, like no beer! Gimme that!" Kitty ceased the cup and poured it over a random passerby's head. The passerby flipped her off. "And where's Pietro? Leaving you here with Alvers?" It was true, Pietro was MIA and Lance had his arm around Rogue. With that, Kitty stormed off.  
  
"Mah beer!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you another." Lance walked off only to return a few minutes later with beer and Pietro. (The two party essentials.)  
  
"Mah beer!" Rogue seized her beer from Lance and downed it. Six beers later, She, Lance and Pietro were drunkenly singing 'Why can't we be friends?' Soon Lance had gone off, leaving Rouge on Pietro. He was sitting straight up, and Rogue had her hand around his waist, her head in his lap, and his arm around her. This is how Scott found them.  
  
"Maximoff! Rogue! What the heck?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Scotty-watty! How ish ya?" She asked drunkenly.  
  
"You're drunk! I said no beer! I'm taking you home, NOW!" Scott then put Rogue in his arms and walked out the door.  
  
He was returning later, and so was Rogue, but he didn't know about her.  
  
Pietro beat them to the institute and the second Scott left, he ran upstairs, and ran Rogue back to the party. At two, the guests filled out. Kitty, Jean and Scott soon left after too, leaving a passed out Pietro and Rogue on the couch.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
How was that?  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men isn't mine. Neither is 'Why can't we be friends.' I don't know who owns the song, but X-Men is property of Marvel Inc. All I own is my dysfunctional X key. The second I start liking X-men, the thing has to go and die! This isn't fair!  
  
And if you all love me, which I know you do, go here: and join! I will love you forever! The only characters that are taken are Rogue (me) Wanda (Kat) Remy, St. John, Rahne and Kitty. We desperately need new people! Thank you all!  
  
~ASGT and her happy (un)X-key. 


	2. a hangover and lots of hell

Suicidal King: Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Rogue77- Yes, Rogue is going to end up with Remy. I am talking about what I am talking about. You'll see in a bit.  
  
Rogue14- Thanks. I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Roguefan1309- The Romy is hidden up my sleeve. Actually, it is lurking in this chapter. Or the next. Or the rest of the bloody fic. Can't decide which one.  
  
Aro- The url got screwed up. Meep. Yes, this is going to be Romy. Don't worry.  
  
Fantasy-dreamer88- Thank you. I have something else in mind. Or in text. I don't have a mind. I'm insane. I lack sanity and a life. I'm mindless. But your right about one thing. And it's not with Pietro!  
  
ishandahalf- I just love how you say 'cool beans'! It rocks my socks! Partay! W00th00t!  
  
And the url that fanfiction.net didn't decide to put on was If it still doesn't show. just ask me. Meh.  
  
And now for something completely different!  
  
~  
  
The mistake Scott made was upon returning to the institute, he did not check on Rogue. Kitty fell right asleep and did not notice Rogue was missing until the doorbell rang at eleven the next morning.  
  
"I'll get it." Scott said, as he opened the door. And there, in all her hangover glory was Rogue with Pietro.  
  
"Hey." She started, but Scott stopped her.  
  
"Hey nothing! How did you get back to the party? Are you okay? You are in so much trouble!" Scott started yelling as Jean and Kitty appeared behind him.  
  
"I brought her back." Pietro offered.  
  
"Maximoff! Get out!" You are to stay away from her! Go!" Scott shooed Pietro out.  
  
"It feels lahke a million elephants are tap dancin' on mah head. oww." Rogue moaned as she stumbled into the foyer. Kitty and Jean helpt her to the couch as Scott got her some Advil.  
  
A day or two after the 'Hangover from hell' as Rogue dubbed it, Kitty, who had gotten back with Lance, ran screaming through the institute.  
  
"What is it Kitty?" Jean asked, looking up from her game of Scrabble with Scott.  
  
"It's Lance! And Pietro! Or mainly Lance, I think Pietro went along just for kicks, but Magneto, like, has Lance!" Kitty sobbed.  
  
"Pie? Oh man!" Rogue set down her magazine and turned to Kitty.  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do." Scott said simply standing up. "And it's eleven. Bed. March!" Scott pointed up the stairs.  
  
"We've just got to do something!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Riaght. Ah think Ah know where Lance and Pie are, but how do we get there? Walk?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No. Kurt."  
  
"Kurt's never been there! Ah have. Oh Ah see now. Let's go!" Rogue removed her glove as she and Kitty dashed to Kurt's room, zapped him, and bamphed off to Magneto's 'Not-so-secret-underwater-lair.'  
  
Half an hour of aimless wandering in Mags' lair, the two girls stumbled upon the room where Lance was. Pietro was off somewhere.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty yelled gleefully, running toward Lance.  
  
"Kitty! Hurry up and untie me before the Acolytes come back!" Lance said, as the two set to work freeing him. ((With free up from Verison Wireless.))  
  
" Not so fast mates!" This was fallowed by loud obnoxious Australian laughter.  
  
"Hey! Leave Lance alone!" Kitty put herself between Lance and the Pyro.  
  
"Relax Sheila, it's not you, or 'im, we want. Or Pietro, we already have 'im and want to get rid of 'im. We, or Remy, wants his 'chere'" Pyro pointed his finger at Rogue. As if on cue, Rogue started backing to the door. Unfortunatly, she backed into the waiting arms of Remy. He latched his hands to her wrists and walked over to Pyro. Laughing, Pyro flicked his lighter and created a huge hand and pushed Kitty and Lance out the door to where Pietro was standing.  
  
BOOM! Don't you just love saying that? BOOM!  
  
The wall where the door had been exploded, and collapsed, making it impossible for Kitty, Lance and Pietro to get in.  
  
"Fathers-going-to-kill-them." A glance from Kitty and Lance shut Pietro up quickly. From outside, Rogue's screams could be heard.  
  
"Kitty! You've got to get her out!" Lance yelled, shaking Kitty slightly, but not the world. ((Link and Luigi, you guys rock my socks!))  
  
"I'll try." With that, Kitty walked through the wall.  
  
Thirty seconds later, Kitty arrived on the other side, gasping for breath.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Rogue, take my powers and get out!" Kitty put her hand on Rogue's face and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Rogue quickly phased through the ropes and the wall, before Remy or St. John could react. But once they did, they grabbed Kitty and placed her on the chair, tying her hands and feet. And of course she was unconscious, so she couldn't phase through them.  
  
"She gave meh her powers, an' told meh ta get owat." Rogue explained to Lance and Pietro in the hall.  
  
"Rogue-I'm-sorry-to-tell-you-this-but-Magneto-said-if-you-don't-join-him- then-he'll-kill-Kitty." Pietro said, looking downward. Lance gulped.  
  
"Ah know what Ah'm gonna do. Pie, take meh ta Magneto." Rogue replied calmly, looking at Pietro in the eyes. Pietro nodded and took Rogue down the hallway.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Just a reminder: This story takes place after Under Lock and Key. Unfortunatly, (well, fortunately) I am making it so that all the Apocalypse jazz never happened. I. E. Mystique is still alive and kicking! Yehaw!  
  
Previous disclaimers apply.  
  
~ASGT, who's character in the school play, IAnne Frank and Me/I (I'm Hope) is a valley girl, the complete opposite of herself, is drawing inspiration from Kitty. Can't you just see Kitty saying: 'What? I think it looks terrible! I didn't have time to wash it this morning, because my brother was like totally monopolizing the bathroom. He is U sooo /U disgusting.' (this is talking about my char's hair)  
  
~ASGT who is sick at home with a sorethroat. 


	3. Erik Erik bo berick banana fanna fo feri...

Suicidal King 3  
  
~  
  
Kitty practically screamed as Magneto, in his still black and pink uniform entered the room. Fallowing behind him, was Rogue, her hands tied behind her back and her head down. When Magneto had entered the room, St. John and Remy straightened up from their card game (B.S. if you were wondering.) and did the Klingon salute like Magneto had insisted they do.  
  
"Shadowcat." Magneto looked down at Kitty. "Earlier you're friend Rogue was faced with a decision. Do you know what this is?" Kitty shook her head ferociously as Magneto's hand trailed her jaw line.  
  
"She was told to join us, or you, miss Pryde, would be killed. And you know what she choose?" Kitty shook her head again, tears forming in her eyes. "Rogue, your answer please." Magneto raised his arm and beckoned Rogue forward.  
  
"Ah said," Rogue's lower lip trembled. "Ah said that Ah would join them. Kitty, tell everyone at tha Institute that Ah'm sorry. Ah really am." Rogue couldn't bear to look in Kitty's eyes.  
  
"Pyro, Gambit, get Rogue fitted for a new uniform, as this one won't do, and show her to her room." Magneto barked.  
  
"Yessir." They grumbled, each taking Rogue's arm and walking out the other door that no one had noticed before, as if they did, they would have walked out of it and escaped this whole treachery to begin with.  
  
"And I'm going to release this pretty Kitty and Mr. Avalanche into the wild." Then he laughed. It wasn't a dark booming laugh, but a like girly laugh, like 'te he he he he!' None the less, it sent shivers up Kitty's spine. No grown man should have that screwed up of a laugh.  
  
"You've got to take of your shirt, Shiela." St. John said, they were in the uniform room. Clothes and Clothes adorned the walls. Hat boxes and shoe boxes piled mile high, and Remy, Rogue and St. John in the middle of it.  
  
"Relax chere. We can't touch you." Remy put his hands up in a gesture. Rogue then turned her back to the two men with mentalities like boys and removed her shirt. Wolf whistles fallowed.  
  
"Now turn around."  
  
"No way. Ah will not!" Rogue looked over her shoulder. "An' ya can't make meh."  
  
"True, but Remy will leave y' alone if y' do." This time, Rogue turned around and crossed her hands over her chest. Yes, pervs, she was wearing a bra.  
  
"Nice catch there mate." St. John whispered to Remy, who nodded. If Rogue heard this comment, she ignored it.  
  
Finally after much arguing, debating, St. John burning ugly hats, and Remy trying to get Rogue to try on a thong, she had decided. Black pants, same boots and a black ¾ length sleeved top with green mesh and zippers no it. Her gloves remained the same. But why do you care? Because you don't, that's why.  
  
"An dis is y'r room. Remy is down de hall, two doors. St. John is next door. Victor is three doors down and Piotr four. We will be seeing y' in half an hour for de training session. Remy will show y' how to get dere." Remy said as Rogue entered the room. It was blank. A bed, a dresser, a desk. As Kitty would have described it, it was 'like, so bleh.' But Rogue shut this thought out as thinking about Kitty made her think about Kurt, and thinking about Kurt made her think about everyone else, and everyone else made her sad. I 'Ah really realy realy don't want ta' be here. Whay did Ah save Kitty's life? So Ah can help Mags, with his unhealthy obsession of world domination? He really needs therapy.' /I She was brought back to reality by a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door creaked open. It was none other than our favorite bad guy, Magneto. Well, actually, Voldemort is my favorite bad guy, cause' he's funny, but for the sake of this fic, Magneto is out pretend favorite bad guy. Happy now?  
  
"Rogue, training is in the gym." He said, before turning around.  
  
"Excuse meh, Magneto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah. Can't really train. Because if Ah did, then Professor Xavier could find meh."  
  
"Well, Xavier isn't you're professor anymore, so don't bother calling him that. And he can't find us, we have a anti-Xavier magnetic force around this secret lair of mine." Magneto made a gesture with his hands. Rogue sighed defeated and Magneto noticed this. "However, you may sit it out today. And, you are required to attend a private dinner, with me. Pyro will escort you. At 5, when their session is done, they will be in the 'chill room' as they dubbed it. Down the hall, to the right, fifteen doors down." With that, Magneto left the room, slamming the door.  
  
When 5 rolled around, Rogue walked slowly down the hall to the right, fifteen doors. She entered the room to see Colossus and St. John arm wrestling. Remy was playing solitaire. When Rogue entered the room, Colossus lost his concentration.  
  
"Ha! I win! Oy, hello Shiela!" St. John stopped his victory dance mid leap.  
  
"Vhat es she doing here?" Piotr asked in his thick Russian accent.  
  
"De belle femme is here because Magneto threatened t' kill her friend unless she joined." Remy barley looked up from his cards.  
  
"Vhere es Victor?" Piotr asked, looking over Rogue.  
  
"MIA." Remy mumbled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, Rogueyroo. Care fer a game?" St. John asked randomly.  
  
"What one?" She asked, sitting on the maroon couch.  
  
"SUPER MONKEY BALL!" Evil Australian laughter echoed around the room.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Sure Piotr." St. John said, turning on the Gamecube. Remy, who had just won solitaire, sat down on the couch next to Rogue.  
  
"You play too." St. John threw Remy a controller.  
  
Half an hour later, they were on level 20, St. John was winning, even playing with his toes and had his flame dancing in the shape of a mini cheerleader for him.  
  
"Remy needs a beer." Remy moaned after loosing another life. Piotr, who was out a while ago, threw a bottle to him.  
  
"Anyone else?" He asked.  
  
"Ah'll have one. But heavy on tha root." Piotr nodded and threw it at Rogue. She missed, but Remy caught it and started charging it.  
  
"Gimme, Swamp rat." She said, looking at him.  
  
"Non. Chere must do Remy a favor to get dis rootbeer." Remy held the charging bottle over his head.  
  
"Now what's that?"  
  
"Oh, I know mate!" St John put the game on pause and bounded over to Remy.  
  
"What?" Rogue was getting angry now. St. John whispered something in Remy's ear, and they shared a knowing grin.  
  
"Chere must give Remy a kiss t' get da root beer." Rogue frowned, but then changed her mind and smiled.  
  
"An' you'll get it. A long one." Clearly, Remy wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Oui." Rogue smiled, grabbed Remy by the trench coat, and threw him on the couch, she then fell on op of him, and kissed his squarely on the lips. Ten seconds later, Remy was unconscious, and Rogue got up.  
  
"Why'd ya do that, eh?"  
  
"Because, St. John, he asked for it. Now gimme that root beer!"  
  
At 6:30, St. John looked up from his comic book, (X-Men, if you were wondering. "Wow! I want a dragon like that one!") "Oi! Sheila, Mags needs ya for dinner. An' if I'm supposed ta take you to his quarters." He set down the comic and extended his arm for Rogue, she took it, and the two walked out the door.  
  
"Marie," Magneto said, he pulled the metal chair out with his mind and she sat down.  
  
"Magneto." She said sitting down gingerly.  
  
"No, no, no, please, call me Erik."  
  
"Erik, whay am Ah here?"  
  
"Simple m'dear. You are here to unite all mutants and help destroy the humans."  
  
"An' how do Ah do this?"  
  
"You must marry another mutant."  
  
"Who? Pietro?"  
  
"My son? No."  
  
"Remy? St. John?"  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"Then who?" Rogue stood up, over turning her chair.  
  
"Relax m'dear." Magneto took a sip of his wine and raised his glass. "You know him well. Scott Summers."  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Dun Dun Dun!  
  
Disclaimer: The beer belongs to the beer company, the root beer belongs to ABC rootbeer, If I owned X-Men, then I wouldn't be here right now, and Super Monkey Ball and Game Cubes are owned by Nintendo!  
  
~ASGT who is waiting for Kat to bring over the tape of Dark Horisons 1 so she can see the kiss. (Kat dubbed it the worst kiss in the world.) 


	4. Pizza Parlour Pandemonium

Suicidal King 4  
  
IN HONOR OF CAJUN SPICE AIRING TODAY, I HAVE DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS A DAY EARLY! EVERYONE REJOICE!  
  
Whew, that was insanity.  
  
Ishahandalf- Yes, marry Scott. Holy Batman did you say? I like eeet! Mwahaha! It's coming, it's coming! I need to get my arse up and type up the rest of the fic. I'm too lazy. Maybe after I finish Parallel Lives (By Red Witch, who shakes my world)  
  
Eva May- Ja, In chapter 5 Kitty takes a stand for Rogue. Everyone hates her for a while. But s'all good.  
  
Rogue77- Yes, I do like pirates. Tell me who wins!  
  
AngieX-I actually considered Mags hitting on Rogue, but decided against it. Mwahaha, I'm evil. Bundles of bazooka blasters? Very nice. Actually, the kid doesn't really have a huge part. Or maybe, yeah, it does. But you don't exactly figure out what it's power is. But I kinda do hint at it, but don't come right out and say it. Remy's reaction? Dang it! I didn't put that in. Hmm. Let's just say this: He's pissed. And someone else that is also pissed comes into the picture. And she isn't a mutant, and knows Remy. Mwaha!  
  
And incase y'all were wondering: The reason I have everyone hate Rogue, then be nice is because just assume some apologies are going on behind the scenes. Everyone still has a cold shoulder for her, you just don't see it much.  
  
~  
  
"What? Meh and Scott Summers? What are you smokin'?" The shock of this was enough to knock Rogue over.  
  
"Nothing at all, excepts Cuban cigars. And I am dead serious. (A/N: Moment of silence for our fallen friend **cricket chirps** Okay, on with the show!) You have been engaged to him since birth. Destiny saw that he was to be another mutant, and we didn't want to risk there not being another and so you were engaged. Now, you are going to call him, and arrange for a meeting tomorrow afternoon, tell him that he may bring someone along, to make sure that you don't hurt him, if he sees need to." Magneto barley raised his eyebrows as he levitated the phone over to Rogue.  
  
"You're crazy. But all riaght." Rogue looked down mournfully at the phone as she dialed the numbers. 843-688-2687.(A/N: Cookies to whoever can tell what it means!) It began ringing.  
  
Scott looked up from his game of pool in the rec room in the attic. The rec room was newly designed by the students, on the ceiling spray painted on were the words 'The X-Men' with everyone's special sign, color and name. They each had matching beanbags, game controllers, and pool cues with the sign on the end of them. Quite a nice little dealieo. The phone was ringing. Ring a ring ling lang!  
  
"I'll get it!" Jamie, which one was it, Jamie 1, Jamie 2 or Jamie 578? Well I'm just going to say Jamie. "Hello? Multiple manor, mutant speaking, may I ask who's calling. Oops, I messed that up. Hello? Mutant manor, Multiple speaking, may I ask who's calling?" He asked into the phone.  
  
"Jamie! You're confusing them, give me the phone!" Bobby yelled, putting his game of Super Smash Brothers on pause.  
  
"No! Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"I I'll /I take it." Scott grabbed the phone from the grasp of the New Mutants.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me. Rogue." Scott practically dropped the phone in shock.  
  
"Ooooh, who is it?" Jamie bounded over to Scott.  
  
"It's no one. Go away." Jamie looked up at Scott with hurt eyes. "Fine then, go grab something from the fridge, but I'm on the phone." Jamie leaped over to the fridge leaving Scott with the phone. "Rogue? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm still here."  
  
"Why are you calling? Trying to tap into our brains and steal top secret information?"  
  
"No. That's Jean's cup of tea. Ah need to meet with you, in private. Tomorrow. 5 O'clock at Slice of Heaven Pizzeria. Okay? Can Ah trust ya ta be there?"  
  
Scott bit his lip and thought about this for a moment, hearing his pause, Rogue continued. "You can bring someone along, if ya'd like. Just for safety reasons. Ah can see why ya don't completely trust meh anymore. Ah'll explain everythin' there. Just please be there, for meh."  
  
"Right. I'll be there. 5 O'clock, but I'm bringing Jean. There's something I have to ask her, and I hope you don't mind."  
  
Rogue didn't get what he meant by that but wasn't worried anyway. "Right. See ya then." Click. Scott set the phone down and left the room, he needed to make sure everything was right for tomorrow. He was going to ask Jean. He was going to ask Jean. In front of Rogue. That though annoyed him a tad bit, but he couldn't wait any longer. He just had to do it.  
  
"What was that about?" Jamie asked looking up from his pile of chocolate.  
  
"I donno. Ha! I win!" Bobby cried triumphantly as he defeated three computers in a row.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He said that he's gonna meet me at 5. An' he's bringin' Jean. Ah don't think they completely trust meh."  
  
"And why should they? Gambit is coming along with you, to protect you, just in case." Rogue nodded, sitting back down on her now upright chair. "Cookies m'dear?" Magneto held out a plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Relax Jean, it's not that bad. She just wants to meet with us, possibly to tell us why she turned into a turn coat."  
  
"We're meeting with the ENEMY, Scott! The ENEMY! Don't you remember the whole issue with her a few weeks ago?"  
  
"The incident is still fresh in my mind, but Jean, give her a chance to explain herself!"  
  
"She doesn't need to explain herself, all she has to do is just touch us, and BAM! We're out like a light!" Jean stormed about her room.  
  
"Jean, come here." Scott patted the spot on the bed next to him. Jean wrinkled her nose and sat down next to him. Placing his arm around her shoulder he spoke. "Jean, I love you, and I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise."  
  
Four O'clock the next day. Rogue was pacing around her room. A knock at the door summoned her back to reality.  
  
"Is da chere ready to go?" It was Remy. However, his tone was cold.  
  
"Yes." She slipped her boots on and walked to the door, opening it, she saw Remy had his helmet under his arm. "We're taking your bike, Swamp Rat?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Only if Ah can drive." She shut the door behind her and attempted to wrestle the helmet from his grasp.  
  
"Non den. Den we be takin' de Rolls Royce." He sighed exasperatingly giving her a look.  
  
"Can Ah drive?" She asked, finally letting him keep the helmet.  
  
"Non. Remy t'inks dat you are worse den dat Shadowcat." Seeing the look on her face, he stopped.  
  
"Fine then, Swampy. We'll take the bike."  
  
"Remy new dat you would see it his way." Remy smiled coldly as he handed the helmet to Rogue and they walked down the hallway.  
  
~  
  
"She's late. I new we couldn't trust her!" Jean said angrily, chewing on her straw.  
  
"Jean, relax. She's coming. She's probably sneaking out and has to go slowly." Scott reached under the table and squeezed Jean's knee.  
  
"No. Ah did not have ta sneak out, and Ah did not have ta go slowly. Ah had a slight issue with Swamp Rat here over who was drivin'." Rogue jerked her thumb behind her at Gambit as she took off the helmet.  
  
"You brought him!?" Jean almost spilt her Diet Coke over from the shock.  
  
"Relax belle femme. Remy is not gonna hurt y'." Remy said as he sat down next to Jean at the table. Nonetheless, Jean inched over closer to the window as Rogue sat down next to Scott. Jean just scowled on the inside.  
  
"Um. I know that this isn't the best time, but Jean." Scott grabbed her hands from over the table.  
  
"Yes?" Jean resisted the urge to probe his mind to find out just what he was going to ask her.  
  
"Jean Susan Grey, will you marry me?" Jean practically fell over from shock, but resisted, because that would mean falling into the Acolytes lap. And that was a very bad idea. Rogue on the other hand, placed her gloved hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Scott, that is why we're here. Ya see, ya can't marry Jean, because. You're already engaged. Ta meh." Now this really did cause Jean to fall over. But not into Remy's lap. Remy had moved to the side, so Jean hit her head on the cheap plastic that was the seat.  
  
"WHAT?" Jean, Scott and Remy all shouted at once making Rogue feel very small. Shrinking down in her seat Rogue replied.  
  
"Yeah. That's what Ah said when Ah found out. It turns out that Irene had for-told that you and Ah would be mutants, an' that we had ta be married ta keep mutants alive. An' they didn't want ta risk you bein' tha only one, so they did what they had ta do. You're parents, Scott, agreed with this." Rogue looked down.  
  
"Non! Dis is not true. Chere, is lying."  
  
"No, Ah'm not, Remy. Ah'm tellin' that truth. Ask Mystique, Ask Irene, Ask Destiny. And if ya'll insist, go ask Xavier, he'll tell ya tha truth!"  
  
"You! You planned all of this! I've always known you've liked me. The snow mobile racing, the outburst in the car when you found out I was going to the concert with Jean. It all adds up. I just can't believe that you would sink this low. You truly are an Acolyte. Heart and Soul. ((**Begins to play the piano**)) Come on Jean. Let's go." With that, Scott pushed Rogue out of the seat, and grabbed Jean's hand and left the restaurant hand in hand.  
  
"Well, Remy will take it dat da red-head said oui, and dat da Shades took dis very well."  
  
"Just shut up, Swamp Rat. Just shut up." Rogue scowled.  
  
"Hello, my name's Belladonna and I'll be your server today, what can I get you? Remy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bella?"  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Ain't this one sick and twisted soap opera? **laughs like an evil Australian** All righty then, I finally found the effort to get up and update this after watching Dark Horizons two. ((Yes, I'm posting this long after I write this, so that's why my Authors Notes are a bit outta date.))  
  
Disclaimer: Belladonna and all related X-Men Characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics. Diet Coke belongs to Coke. Rolls Royce belongs to Rolls Royce and all that jazzy jazz belongs to those who supply Jazzy Jazz. All I own is my Nightmare Before Christmas stuff and my falling apart sandals that I can't wear in London.  
  
~ASGT, who has to miss Cruise Control because she will be in London. And is laughing, because in the song Never Is Enough by Bare Naked Ladies (On the Stunt CD) A line goes: 'I could go to Europe, travel with my friends, spend 1000 deutchs marks and get drunk in a pub with some Australians.' 


	5. Oh, Belladonna, how much we love thee an...

Suicidal King 5  
  
Meh, can we say 'Predictable'? Well, that's what the end to Cajun Spice was anyway. PREDICTABLE! And it caused me and Kat to (Okay, Kat) to steal my card deck and have obsessions with my Queen of Hearts. I was annoyed that the Kurt and Rogue conflict was resolved so quickly! It annoyed me to death! Ahhhrgh!  
  
Ishandahalf- Score card? Ooer. Yes, yes, quick like a bunny on crack. That is me. Ha, I wish.  
  
The tiny one- You win! Haha. I needed a good phone number so I went to my handy-dandy phone, and wala! There it was!  
  
Broadwaypoetress- The picture is hanging in my room.  
  
The Untouchable Rogue- I know how to turn this frown upside down! Yes, Pyro rocks. Much love to St. John. A ref at my soccer game was wearing a St. John sweatshirt, and I had to resist the urge to go up to him and ask 'Alderdyce?' Ahaha! I had a weird dream, that I went to my play practice early after a homecoming like thing, and outside were some people hitting each other with foam sticks, and then the lady who is my director said something about the Morlocks and how she could get the X-Men to do it properly. My mind automatically figured out that my group was the X-Men, because we were the older people. I'm rambling now.  
  
Rogue77- Belladonna, yes, this is how it's going to go: She's going to whisk Remy off to New Orleans and force him to get married to her. That's what's going to happen. Haha!  
  
This is the official half way mark. Half way through the fic, halfway through the series. **Crys**  
  
You insane reviewers, you! You make me upload this early! Ahhck! **Shakes stick at reviewers** But I love you very very much.  
  
Eer. IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFO ON BELLADONNA, I COULD REALLY USE IT! I only know who she is. That's all. Sooo. yeah!  
  
~  
  
A murderous Scott and a fuming Jean walked arm in arm up to the Mansion. It had become dark on the way home, and they entered a surprisingly quiet and dark house. That was until Jamie had to sneeze.  
  
"Ah---ah----ah---CHOO!" The force of the sneeze knocked four more Jamie's out of Jamie, and also knocked Ray out of hiding.  
  
"JAMIE!" Came Ray's attempted whispering but still yelling at the same time voice.  
  
"SHH! You two, quiet down!"  
  
"Sorry Amara." The two chorused.  
  
"Are they, like, here?" Kitty whispered into the dark.  
  
~Yes Kitty, they are here.~ Professor X said telepathically.  
  
~Right.~ "One. Two. THREE!" Kitty called as she and the rest of the X-Men jumped out and turned on the light.  
  
"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT DAY MR AND MRS. SCOTT SUMMERS!" They all yelled to the very surprised looking Jean and Scott.  
  
"How did you know?" Scott asked looking around the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Scott, but I probed your mind to find out why you were so distracted today, and I found the answer. Then, while you and Jean went out to who knows where, we set up for an engagement party." Professor X said as he wheeled over to Jean and Scott.  
  
"You guys, I'm sorry to say this, but this engagement isn't happening." Jean said, putting a damper on everyone's mood.  
  
"Why? Did you like, say no?" Kitty looked distressed, she wanted to help plan the wedding.  
  
"No. I would have said 'yes' had I had the chance. But noooo, Little Miss Acolyte had to get in the way of things!" Jean threw her hands up in the air and walked to the refreshment table and opened up a can of Coke. Not diet, like usual, but plane Coke. She needed the sugar to drown her woe.  
  
"Little Miss Acolyte? Who's that?" Tabby asked as she stole Kurt's soda.  
  
"Rogue." Jean answered shortly.  
  
"What happened, Jean?" Storm asked as she made her way towards the fretting redhead.  
  
"Well, apparently she and Scott have been engaged since birth! And she said that you knew about this, Professor!" Jean's tone turned accusingly towards him.  
  
"Ahhh, yes. I remember now. I was to tell you two when she turned seventeen, but it turns out that Magneto got to her first. I apologize for this profoundly Scott, Jean." He looked solemnly at the two.  
  
"It's not your fault, Professor." Scott said.  
  
"It really wasn't." Jean added, looking apologetically at the telepath.  
  
"Well, it wasn't, like, Rogue's either! Come on Kurt." Kitty and Kurt got up and bamfed out of the room.  
  
"Spaz much?" Jean asked no one in particular.  
  
"Belladonna?" Remy asked, his mouth wide open.  
  
"You know her? Who is she?" Rogue pointed at Belladonna.  
  
"I'm his fiancé. Or at least I was supposed to be until you ran off to join Magazine, or whateva his name is." She looked angrily at him.  
  
"Bella. mon chere. Remy is very sorry. But he was offered de job of de lifetime, to work with other people like him. To work for I Magneto /I" Remy hit Magneto's name with an extra punch to get the point across to Belladonna.  
  
"You're his fiancé? So, how much did it cost ya, Remy, to sleep with this slut." Rogue asked, cocking her eyebrow at Belladonna.  
  
"Chere." He warned.  
  
"Yes?" The two asked at the same time, then looked at each other over Remy's head.  
  
"He calls you Chere too?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes!" The replied.  
  
"Get your hands offa my husband, ya mutie!"  
  
"Ah've been called a 'Mutie' enough times that it doesn't mean nothin' anymore, so ya better try again. Ah'll give ya a free shot." Rogue raised her hands up signifying that she was open for attack.  
  
"D'ya think those stripes will give you an advantage while trying out for the band, ya poser."  
  
"So, Britney, is that double D for 'dumbass' and 'ditz' or 'dork' and 'danky'? We all want ta know." Rogue mocked holding a microphone by using a spoon.  
  
"Avril, the goth style is so five minutes ago."  
  
"Sweetie, Ah'm sorry ta tell ya this, but if your goal is ta get me stormin' outta here in a jealous rage, it ain't happening. Cause' my ride home is with Swamp Rat here." Rogue then put her arm around Remy's shoulders to get the point across.  
  
"So you're also sleeping with her, Remy?" Belladonna looked murderously at Remy.  
  
"Non. Remy lives wit dis Chere." He tried to reason with the dangerous waitress.  
  
"You're LIVIN' with her?" Her eyes went wide and she grabbed a plastic knife from the table.  
  
"Non, non, non! She works for Magneto also. But she used to be de enemy, workin' for de X-Men." He tried to explain, holding up his left hand to attempt to shield any murder attempts with his hand.  
  
"Remy. Speakin' of which, Ah need your help with somethin' along those lines." Rogue looked down.  
  
"What is it, Chere?" Remy looked down at Rogue. Despite all her makeup and attitude, he could tell, that inside, she was scared. "Remy will help, he promises."  
  
"Oh, this is just dandy! You really ARE cheatin' on me! Remy LaBeau, I'm telling your father when I go back, and my father. And you don't want the Assassins Guild up your trail." She shook the plastic knife warningly.  
  
"Assassins Guild? This is that Belladonna? An' what is tha big deal with her telling your father?" Rogue looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"His father, is Jean-Luc LaBeau! Leader of the-" She was cut off.  
  
"Thieves Guild." Rogue finished.  
  
"How do you know, Stripes?" Belladonna looked up and down at Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm from Mississippi. And don' call meh Stripes. That's Logan's name for meh, and only Logan's name." Rogue's tone turned cold. Cold enough to make even Bobby shiver.  
  
"Logan? Your other boyfriend?"  
  
"No. Logan was, is, my friend. Another X-Man." Rogue trailed off at the end of her sentence, the last bit barley audiable. Sensing this, Remy spoke up.  
  
"Marie, we best be getting' y' back to Magnetos. Y' don' look so well." He placed his arm around her shoulder and moved to get up.  
  
"Marie is it? Well then, Marie, have a nice day." She spat her name out like a curse.  
  
"It's Rogue. Ya here meh, Belladonna? Rogue!"  
  
"If you ask me, Rouge would be better. Rouge like your face!" And it was true, Rogue was blushing furiously. She wasn't used to be called by her name by total strangers. Well, she wasn't being used to being called by her name period. Before Rogue could answer back, Remy had whisked her out the door on to his bike.  
  
"An' Remy wants t' know. What is de favor mon chere?" He asked, as he swong his leg over the front.  
  
"Ah want ya ta take meh back. Back ta the X-Men. Ah quit the Acolytes. Magneto can come an' hunt meh down for all Ah care, but Ah have to right things out with Scott. An' everyone else. Ah'm really sorry Remy. But Ah've got to go back, tell St. John and Piotr that Ah'll miss um. They were growin' on meh." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Remy will. Next stop, Mutant Manor!" He called behind her as they sped off into the dark streets of down-town Bayville.  
  
~  
  
A/N  
  
Coke-Coke. Britney-Britney. Avril- the trash can. X-Men-Marvel. That sums up the disclaimer.  
  
In the next chapter, you all get to meet. Drum roll please. ***Kat Maximoff plays a drum roll on her drums*** EVIL LOGAN! Yes, evil Logan. We enjoy Evil Logan, don't we Kat? ***Kat nods*** He is regular Logan, only being a bit of a prick. Wait, a bit of a prick is a understatement. It's Logan being evil! Hence the name!  
  
~ASGT is going to London tomorrow! 


	6. Enter Evil Logan

buSuicidal King 6/u  
  
Rogue77- Pirates won? Haha, very loverly message over the PA. My school doesn't have a PA. Weird and funny am I? Weelll. **Grin** Just you wait and see! Haha!  
  
Ishahandalf- Did I spell your name right? The slut line. I love that line. Almost as much as I love one line Kat and I cooked up. Here it is for you enjoyment. (Backround info about this, Belladonna came and decided to teach Drama at Bayville High, and Wanda (who is in the class with Pietro) told her that she wasn't a mutant, so Bella paired her and Todd up for the kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet. So Wanda was charging up a hexbolt. And Pietro thinks Bella is hot.)  
  
Belladonna: Maximoff, put it away.  
  
Pietro: Okay. **Zip**  
  
That was random now, wasn't it?  
  
AngieX- Professor X forgot because I say he forgot. And I felt like being slightly anti-Xavier. Aannnd. Rogue kinda does a sacraficey thingy. **Mutters about evil Logan in this chapter and Brazilian Hot chocolate** You'll find out. /b  
  
~  
  
Midnight. A low rumbling erupted through the mansions grounds.  
  
"EVERYONE UP!" The growl came from Logan, knocking on everyone's door. "Be in the foyer in five minutes suited up. We've got company." He was in charge, because Professor X, Storm and Mr. McCoy had left earlier that evening for a conference with Moira McTaggart in Ireland.  
  
"Remy, watch out!" Rogue called as the mansion erupted into defense mode. They had changed the night code since she had left, and after seeing this, Remy had no choice but to explode the gate. He wanted to pole-vault it, but Rogue stomped out this choice immediately. The many weapons on the grounds were soon firing every which way and how. Suddenly, they all stopped.  
  
"What tha?" Remy started, but his question was soon answered as the entire residents of the mansion emptied out on to the lawn, ready to attack.  
  
"Wait! Don't attack! We're not gonna attack ya'll. Listen to meh for a minute." Rogue said, taking a step forward.  
  
"Fair enough. You've got ten seconds." Rogue gasped as a hand grabbed on to her shoulder.  
  
"Logan!" She said happily.  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Ah've quit the Acolytes. Ya'll don't stare at meh like that! Ah'm really sorry ya'll. Ah really am. Scott, Jean. Ah had no idea about this until yesterday, and Ah'm all for callin' the engagement off. Please, believe meh."  
  
"You have five more seconds, bub."  
  
"Logan, please. oww." Rogue gasped. Logan's balled right hand was poised on her back, if she didn't hurry, he was going to stab her. And his claws were already digging into her back. (A/N: I'm assuming he can control how far they come out. If not, he can now!)  
  
"Four before these go all the way." They were a bit farther in now. And it stung. Rogue had never been stabbed before, and never wanted to be. Now, here she was, being stabbed by the man she used to call her friend, who just a while ago, Kurt told her, said he felt like she was his daughter. And to tell you the truth, she kind of felt it too. But that was before this.  
  
"Three." Rogue's knees were weakening.  
  
"Please. don't." She whimpered into the night sky.  
  
"Two. Jamie, go inside. Elf, you take him." BAMF. It signified that Jamie and Kurt had left.  
  
"One."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Zero." SNICKT! ((Haha, Lemony Snicket!)) Rogue fell to the ground. The snow was seeping with blood. But she was still alive.  
  
"You like killed her!" Kitty whispered, clinging on to Scott for support. Everyone had paled considerably, and was hanging on to his or her respective other. Well, Scott had two people on him. Jean and Kitty. Jamie and Kurt were inside, and Logan was standing there, suddenly realizing what he did.  
  
"Oh my God." He whispered. Remy backed away from the sight. He used to admire the X-Men for there amazing support and love for each other. That was then, this is now. Turning away, he wanted to run. Leave. But he couldn't. Not while Rogue lay on the ground, dying or dead. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Wolverine's shirt and brought him up to his height.  
  
"You. Look what y've done. An' ta t'ink that I wanted to join wit y' once. Now, y'll take her inside and take care of her. Or else I let go." Remy had lost his third person, most of his accent, and had begun charging Logan up. The X-Men looked at the sight, not knowing what to think.  
  
"Well, you heard the Cajun. Scott, and Drake, I want you to carry her to the hospital ward. Red, you spot them." Scott, Bobby and Jean nodded, walked over to Rogue. Bobby and Scott picked up her feet and arms, Jean steadying them, and left. "Half-Pint, you and Sunny make a vat of hot- chocolate for us." Exit Kitty and Roberto. "Princess and Pirate, ready the hospital ward." Amara and Sam sped off. "And Crisp and Boom, get this. Cajun a room." Tabby and Ray grinned at each other and waited. "What are you waiting for? Oh, yeah. Cajun. Do you mind?" Remy un-charged Logan and set him down.  
  
"Right this way." Tabby said, flashing Remy her golden smile, and grabbing on to his hand and dragging him inside. Logan fallowed suit.  
  
Five AM. No one was asleep. They were all drinking Brazilian hot chocolate, curtsy of Roberto or helping Logan out in the hospital ward like Amara was.  
  
"Mr. Logan? Can't you just. mmhhmmmm" Amara waved her hand around in a gesture.  
  
"What? What are you saying there Princess?" He asked, looking around at some beakers that Mr. McCoy had left lying around.  
  
"You could just mmhmmmm." She kept waving her hand.  
  
"Amara? Will you stop waving your hand around like a crazed maniac?" He was obviously not getting the point. Sighing, she tried again.  
  
"Mr. Logan, you could just touch her."  
  
"No. I can't. She would drain me of all my powers that it takes to heal, and that would leave you pip-squeaks without a babysitter. But there is one other."  
  
"And who is that, Mr. Logan?" She asked, looking curiously at a stuffed Wolverine that Mr. McCoy randomly had lying around.  
  
"X23."  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
Same disclaimer as usual. And the reason this chapter is so short is because it had lots of action, and this seemed an appropriate place to stop. But why X23? Because in my psycho little world, full of Bobby's ear- flaps, Pietro's earring, and fuzzy blue elves, she can. And I just want to put her in here for the heck of it, that's why.  
  
~ASGT with the hiccups. 


	7. A soap Opera this is

Suicidal King 7  
  
Sorry everyone! My computer has been REALLY SCREWY, so I couldn't post for a LONG time! But to make it up to y'all. I'm posting the last three chapters in this part all for ye! Dance!  
  
Review answers:  
  
Ishandahalf- Yes, he did stab her. Why? Because it is precisely what this doctor ordered! Cosmic forces? Haha, no Logan ass kicking. A semi little bit of Logan-guilt-tripping in future chapters, but you can just kind of tell its'  
  
there, hidden underneath the surface, waiting to pounce. Like my cat!  
  
Rogue77- Tankee for reviewing!  
  
Lid'l Rogue- Updating.  
  
Sage- Because Logan is a confused evil man. No, because he doesn't like 'traitors' and that's what his view of Rogue was. And it causes conflict and an important thing to happen. In this chapter!  
  
AngieX- Your wish is my command..  
  
~  
  
"Um. Mr. Logan, but what if. what if." Amara abandoned this way of tackling  
  
thing, and took matters into her own hands. "Look." Amara reached down and touched Rogue's bare hand. Logan waited for her to fall down, but nothing came. "Her powers aren't working."  
  
"Wait a tick. Her powers aren't working." Logan narrowed his eyes at the two girls.  
  
"And if her powers aren't working."  
  
"Then we have trouble. Big trouble." Logan finished for the Nova Roman. A knock at the door.  
  
"Hello?" Amara asked as she set down the stuffed wolverine that I mentioned in chapter 6, and went to the door of the medlab.  
  
"Who is it?" Logan asked gruffly pacing around the room. If there was a time he ever needed help, it was now.  
  
"Mr. Logan, it's Kurt and Gambit. They wanna talk to Rogue." Amara re- entered the room with out favorite fuzzy blue elf and ragin' Cajun behind her.  
  
"Load of good it'll do them. She's unconscious. And her powers aren't working either." Logan sat down in a chair and took his thermostat full of Roberto's Hot Chocolate with him.  
  
"Dey aren't workin'?" Remy asked curiously, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"Yeah, Bub. They ain't workin'."  
  
"But ziz means zhat. zhat I can give mien sister a hug! Mien gott. I never thought zhat I could do zhat." Kurt's eyes went wide and he bounded over to the bedside before Logan could protest. Or get up from his seat with hot chocolate and National Enquirer. "Rogue. Marie. who eva you are. mien sister, ((Dang it! Babble fish ain't working, cause of my dysfunctional internet! ***Kicks modem**)) I love you." With that Kurt wrapped his blue fuzzy arms around the unconscious girl and in a strange elvish moment, he kissed he cheek in a brotherly way.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww." Cooed Amara, and the rest of the Institute who were behind the door watching the soap opera unfold before their very eyes.  
  
Kurt kept his hand on her bare arm as Remy stepped up to bat.  
  
"Mon chere. Screw Belladonna. Remy loves you. I love you. Don' forget it." Remy then, out doing Kurt, leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Oooooohhhhhhhh!" The rest of the institute cooed from behind the door. This time, Amara had joined them.  
  
"Elf, Gambit. That's enough." Having finished his article about the moose baby from Saturn 19, he walked over and placed his hand on Rogue's arm absentmindedly. Remy broke from his kiss with the unconscious one, and also  
  
placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"She's unconscious, you ninny!" Logan growled at Remy.  
  
"Oui." Was all he said, before.  
  
Cue the flashy blinky lights that you see in the cartoon when ever Rogue drains someone.  
  
"What was that, Cajun?" Logan looked suspiciously at Remy.  
  
"Remy don' know. Kurt?"  
  
"Vhy are you all looking at me like I deed somezing?" He asked, backing away from the crowd.  
  
"Remy? Kurt? Logan? What happened?" Logan jumped back a foot, Kurt jumped forward a foot, and Remy just stared in disbelief. She was awake. Her eyes open slightly, and her voice sounded weak.  
  
"Remy does not know, chere." He said, looking down at the paling girl, before turning and walking back.  
  
"Wait!" Rogue reached out her hand, and came in contact with Remy's skin. Remy braced himself for the shock, but nothing came.  
  
"Did what I thought just happened, happen?" Bobby asked from behind the curtain.  
  
"Mehbeh," Tabby took the opportunity to quote Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers  
  
movies, compete with pinky to mouth.  
  
"Wait, if he can touch her, maybe I can too. May I?" Kurt asked, looking at  
  
Rogue for permission.  
  
"It's your funeral." She replied shortly. Kurt decided he was willing to take the risk, and reached out one fuzzy blue finger. He waited. Seconds flew by. Nothing happened.  
  
"What happened?" Logan wondered out loud.  
  
"I believe, Logan, that it was a transfer of power side-effect. By you three touching Rogue at once, she acted as a transfer, and in this case, transferred a bit of your healing factor, Logan, to Kurt and Remy. The side effect being that they can touch her." Professor Xavier said, as he wheeled into the room with Mr. McCoy and Storm behind him.  
  
"We can touch her foreva now? Ziz ez great!" Kurt, to show his happiness did a back-flip. He finished with a round of applause from the rest of the institute hiding behind the curtain.  
  
"Alohr! Remy is immensely excited. He and de Chere can touch." Remy just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Rogue, what do you have to say about this?" Professor X asked, looking at the injured victim.  
  
"Three things. One, mah back hurts like crazy. Two, Ah love you too, Fuzz- butt. And Three, Scott, Jean, Ah'm sorry an' Scott, Ah'm sorry to tell ya this, but things aren't workin' out for us, Ah'm filing for a divorce. Oh, yeah, and someone, give Logan a level 20 sim, he deserves it." Rogue said with a weak  
  
smile. Mr. McCoy looked confused for a second, but then realized that Scott and Jean were behind the curtain, with the rest of the institute.  
  
"Well, Rogue, if that's the case." Scott said, dragging Jean out from behind the curtain with him. Dropping to one knee, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Jean Susan Grey, will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Are you kidding me? Yes!" Jean wrapped her arms around her new fiancé, and Scott stood up and put one arm around Jean's shoulder, the other one on her  
  
stomach.  
  
"Aawwwwwwww!" Ooed the rest of the institute from behind the curtain. They however stopped short when they realized that Professor X was looking at them.  
  
"The jig is up." Bobby said, standing up and walking up to Kurt. The rest of the institute fallowed from behind the curtain.  
  
"Um. Rogue. I think I owe you an apology." Jean said, breaking from Scott's arms and walking over to her bed, and throwing her arms around the Goth. ZAP! Cue flashy lights. Jean fell backwards into Scott's arms. She wasn't unconscious, because she only touched Rogue for less than one second. However, she was still weak.  
  
Jean and Scott watched as Rogue's upper lip wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"Um. Professor. Then never used a condom." She said, smiling slightly as she said this.  
  
"What?" Growled Logan.  
  
"Relax Logan, Ah'm kiddin' y'all. Owww." Rogue tried to sit up, but the effort was painful.  
  
"And I'm going to insist that you all leave Rogue alone now, to recover. I suggest you all do your homework, or play videogames, or whatever it is you  
  
insist on doing. Chop chop." Xavier clapped his hand together, signifying that they were all to leave immediately. "And Remy."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"You are still allowed to stay in the guest bedroom that Tabby and Ray made up for you."  
  
"Merci boucoup." Remy said, nodding his head. Remy however, instead of leaving straight away like everyone else did, quick went to Rogue's bedside, and planted a kiss on her forehead, and depositing a king and queen of hearts on her bedside.  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: "What a silly person!"  
  
Got the repetition with 'the rest of the institute behind the curtain.' I was amused by that.  
  
Erm. in the next chapter. Things get a little insane. Since I don't know the comics, and I had a major brain failure. I added some OC's. Don't kill me! Kill Remy!  
  
*AngieX walks into the room and wacks Remy *  
  
Remy: Why did y' hurt Remy?  
  
Because! They are kinda there for comic relief as you will see later. **Mutters about singing and back up disks in bikini's** Yeah. However, as someone is bound to point out: How did I know about Belladonna and Moira? Word of mouth? Does that count?  
  
~ASGT with a headache. 


	8. Beware of Newbies

Suicidal King 8  
  
~  
  
A few weeks later, Professor Xavier called everyone together in his office. Once everyone was assembled, he spoke.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you all to meet your newest team mates. Girls?" As Professor X said this, three girls appeared from the shadows. One of them who had her dark-brown hair pulled into a messy bun was speaking to a girl with dark strawberry-blond hair tucked behind he rears. Then they noticed the third. Her arms were crossed, her head was turned away form the group and her head down. Her purple-red hair hung straight down to her collar bone, black and blue streaks darting in and out. Grinning widely, the girl with strawberry blond hair stepped forward.  
  
"Hi, I'm Riche Morgan." She said happily.  
  
"I'm Brianna Carter. Aka Bri." Said the one with dark brown hair. "Em?" Bri  
  
turned to look at the last girl. She turned to face the rest of the X-Men, her face still looking down.  
  
"Salem Marder." She looked up, her eyes scanning the crowd so she would know who she was speaking to.  
  
"Ef you don't mind me asking, vhat are your powers?" Kurt stepped forward, showing the girls his full blown fuzzy self. He didn't notice any physical reaction, so he assumed everything was just peachy.  
  
"Advanced night senses and invisibility." Riche was grinning. "So they call me Moonshadow."  
  
"Nice power, Rum." Logan said gruffly.  
  
"Huh?" Before Logan could explain, Bri stepped forward. BOOM! The door opened, ramming into a wall and Bobby ran in panting.  
  
"Sorr I'm late, what did I miss?" He asked, looking around. His eyes stopped on the three girls. "Bri?" He asked, looking at Bri.  
  
"Bobby Drake? So this is where you moved to." Bri rushed forward and hugged  
  
Bobby.  
  
"Woah! Like, what is this like about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Bri Carter. My best friend from before I moved here." Bobby let go of Bri. "So what are your powers Bri?" He asked, handing her an ice cube. "You'll hold that, won't you?"  
  
"Oww!" Bri gasped and let go of the ice cube, nursing her hand, and she noticed, had a slight freezer burn on it. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem, are you all right? Now that you've seen why I'm called Ice Man." Bobby said.  
  
"Just my mutation. I'm all right. I can control water, and I have the ability to breath under it."  
  
"In other words, she'd cream you in a water fight, eh Mermaid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the name's not mermaid. It's Waverider."  
  
"We've all got nick names from Logan, Bri."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ahem." Everyone fell silent. "I'm Salem for those of you who didn't hear. By looking someone in the eyes for more than one second, they fall unconciouis." She finshed and looked at her feet. "Call me Basilisk if you so wish." ((In the comics, The New X-Men there is a character called Basilisk who has a strobe eye. No, I didn't steal the idea from him. It was my own idea. I found out about him after writing this.))  
  
"Very well. Riche and Bri, you two will be sharing a room, Salem, you will be staying in Jean's old room since she has moved into Scott's room. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt and Bobby, will you show them?" A nod from each of the four X-Men. The three girls picked up their bags and fallowed Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby out the door. "And I'll leave the rest of you to have a free day." Cheering ensured from the rest of the X-Men.  
  
"Woohoo! You stink Jamie! I am so creaming you!" Tabby cried happily.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Scott's powers are way more cooler than Kurt's!" Jamie called back. Yes, they were playing X-Men. Forge, in a brief moment of insanity made a game for them.  
  
"But I can bamf." Tabby pointed out. "Watch it Jamie! You just got zapped by Gambit!"  
  
"What? Aah! Hand some of that soda over here. Oops!" Jamie's jerking caused the PS2 to topple over, unplugging the plug.  
  
"You are insane, Madrox." Tabby said, getting up off the couch, ruffling Jamie's hair as she passed.  
  
Down below, Riche was oogling at her and Bri's room.  
  
"Wow, this is awesome!" Riche said after walking in the walk-in closet.  
  
"Yeah. This is my bed!" Bri sat down on the bed closest to the window.  
  
"Yeah, so this is your room. Kitty an' mine is down tha hall. Bobby's is five doors down, Kurt's is next ta mine. Salem, you're room is next door." Rogue said as Bri and Riche started unpacking.  
  
"Hey, Rogue?" Salem asked, standing by the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue asked pointblankly, looking at Salem.  
  
"Why is Jean moving into Scott's room?" Scott and Jean were some of the new  
  
names Salem, Bri and Riche had picked up.  
  
"Well. She's pregnant with his kid, an' now they're engaged." Rogue said simply.  
  
"So says the former Mrs. Scott Summers!" Kitty said, smiling.  
  
"What?" Riche asked.  
  
"Long story. Ask meh later." Rogue stood up abruptly and walked over to Salem. "Y'all comin?" Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Riche and Brandy grumbled 'yes' and fallowed Rogue and Salem next door.  
  
~  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Magneto roared as Remy entered his office.  
  
"Oui. She jus' ran out an Remy couldn't find his chere." Remy rang his hands.  
  
"After three weeks of searching?!" Magneto stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk.  
  
"Oui." Of course, this was not the truth. He had told the truth to Piotr and St. John, as they had grown to like the girl. Remy turned and left. As Remy walked out the door, he pulled a card and wrote something on it, and threw the un-charged card over his shoulder at Magneto.  
  
And though Magneto was on the baseball team at Future-World-Dictators- Academy (FWDA), he could not catch Remy's card. The card landed five feet to the left of where Magneto had dived. Crawling over to the spot where the card was, he turned it over. On the ace of spades was the words 'Remy quits.' Before Magneto could react, he heard the gunning of an engine and Remy sped off.  
  
"I need to stop placing want adds in the paper. The internet is loads better. I love AOL." He said aloud.  
  
~  
  
3 AM. Everything was quiet at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, all except Ray's mutterings about what he wanted to do to Tabitha. Oh, yes, and the mumblings of a Cajun looking for the right window. Once he found it, he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it against the window. No one stirred. He tried it again. Still no answer. 'One last try.' He thought as he took a third stone and hurled it against the window. SHATTER! Wincing at the noise, Remy  
  
began to climb the nearest tree.  
  
Salem sat bolt upright as she heard the window shatter. She tossed the covers off and crept towards the window to see what made the noise. As she peered down she saw nothing. Dismissing it as a disgruntled bat, she turned and made her way back to her bed. However, she was not alone. The stranger placed his hand over her mouth and she gasped. He walked her back to her bed and laid her down. He placed one hand across her chest so she couldn't escape. Salem was to panicked to see the obvious out of the situation. She turned he reyes away from him as he lowered his face just inches above hers. "Where is de Chere? Don' talk, jus' point." She shook her head 'no, I don't know where Sheri is.'  
  
Remy sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Where is Rogue?" He tried again. She moved her left arm and pointed to the next room. He removed his hands. "Thank y'. Don' scream. If y' do, den y' be sorry." The girl nodded to show she understood. Remy turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"Wait." She spoke at last.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, letting curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"My name's Basilisk," She stood up. "And don't forget it!" She looked him straight in the eyes and he fell over in an unconscious state. ((Called Minnesota.)) Then, Salem screamed. For two reasons. One, there was an unconscious Cajun on her bedroom floor. Two, her head and eyes hurt like crazy.  
  
Thumpity tumpity thump!  
  
Riche and Bri were the first to appear, fallowed by Kurt, Sam and Ray. Roberto, Jamie, Bobby, Tabitha, Jean and Scott and Amara, Professor X, Storm. Mr. McCoy, and Logan. Lastly, Kitty and Rogue appeared.  
  
"What is it Salem?" Professor X asked.  
  
"This guy shattered my window," Salem sat down on the bed before continuing. "He asked where 'Sheri' was and I told him I didn't know, and I knocked him out."  
  
"Em, you okay?" Riche sat down next to Salem.  
  
"I'm fine. Who is this guy?"  
  
"He's Remy LaBeau, and Acolyte. One of Magneto's lackeys. An' one o' tha' two that Ah can touch. Kurt bein' tha other." Rogue said.  
  
"Scott, Bobby, can you take him to the med-wing?" Mr. McCoy asked. The two nodded and picked Remy up.  
  
"Y' know, maybe we should get Witchie here some shades like Scott. Or regular glasses so she doesn't go knocking everyone out." Logan said, stepping forward.  
  
"It won't work. Mrs. Neelson was wearing glasses when I knocked her out." Salem said.  
  
"Oh." Came Kitty's reply.  
  
"Everyone, it's time to go back to sleep. I'm sure Salem would appreciate the rest." Everyone nodded and left the room, anxious to go back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
My fingers are cold.  
  
Disclamier: I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy.  
  
~ASGT with the frozen fingers. 


	9. More soap operas?

Suicidal King 9.  
  
Written in France, so beware of fluff.  
  
~  
  
Beep beep beep. That was what Remy heard when eh woke up.  
  
"Ah, I see that our intruder has woken up. That's five hours. Salem, your blast is stronger than I ever imagined." The voice of Professor Xavier swam over his head.  
  
"It was his fault! He attacked me!" The girl, he placed he rvoice. It was Basilisk, the girl who knocked him out.  
  
"Remy din't. He din' want y' t' scream. He was only looking f'r his chere." Remy said slowly, his eyes adjusting. From what he could see, he was in a hospital of some kind.  
  
"I see our patient has woken up. Salem?" Professor X cocked an eyebrow at the girl .  
  
"I'm sorry I knocked you out without asking questions first." Salem mumbled, her head down.  
  
"S'okay." Remy started. "Were is Chere though? He wants t' know."  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"Rogue, Salem. It's what he calls her."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'll go get 'er." Salem smiled and walked out of the room, removing her sweatshirt as she went, raising her Tee-shirt up a bit. Accidentally exposing her lower back. Remy gaped. She had a tattoo of a rose with vines extending from the sides, drops of blood from the vines. He didn't know any of Chere's friends had tattoos. And from the look on Professor X's face, he didn't either.  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue entered the room.  
  
"Chere!"  
  
"Swamp rat! Y'are up! Ah'm sorry the newbie gotta ya. Even you don't deserve that."  
  
"No, Remy din'."  
  
"But whay did you go through the window in stead of the front door lahke normal people?"  
  
"He din' wanna cause de whole of de X-Men to run down t' see Remy throwin de rocks at Chere's window."  
  
"Y'are insane, Remy. Ah hope ya know that." Rogue half-smiled at Remy.  
  
"Non. Remy's not insane." He reached up and ruffled Rogue's hair.  
  
"Yes, he is. But ah don' care. Cause Ah love ya anyway." Professor X took this moment to leave.  
  
"Does de chere mean it?"  
  
"Yes, the chere means it. She loves ya, Swamp rat."  
  
"Das good, because he loves her too." With that, he pulled he rclose, into a true kiss. Much better than the others.  
  
"Wait! Remy! What about Belladonna?" She asked, coming up for air.  
  
"Remy don' love her like he loves y'."  
  
"Ahem!" Rogue and Remy pulled apart. It was Logan.  
  
"Chuck sent me to tell you that he has extended an invitation for him to stay until he can find another place to stay. Apparently, he says that he quit the Acolytes."  
  
"What's this?" You quit?" Rogue asked, looking at Remy skeptically.  
  
"Oui. Remy did." Remy smiled.  
  
"Whay?"  
  
"Chere is full of questions today. Jus' cause." Remy placed his hand on Rogue's lips.  
  
"And Stripes?"  
  
"Yes, Logan?"  
  
"We have a Danger Room session in fifteen minutes." Logan then left the room.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, then Remy. Ah've got ta go. An' Rem?"  
  
"Oui, Chere?" He asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
"If ya quit the Acolytes, then whay don't cha join tha X-Men?" Rogue blinked innocently, supporting herself against the doorframe with her arm.  
  
"Because, Remy isn't right for the X-Men. Now go to y're Danger Room, and kick some newbie ass fer Remy. 'Specially Basilisk." He winked.  
  
"You've still got somethin' again'st Salem? She's nice when she isn't with Bri, Riche, Drake or Tabitha, causin' trouble. But put those five in a room with men for an hour and Ah'd have ta kill um all with their own powers. Bye Remy!"  
  
"Bye Chere!" Rogue closed the door behind her.  
  
~  
  
Short, yea. I know.  
  
Disclamier: Reality's a bore. 


	10. Cheeseball!

Suicidal King 10.  
  
~  
  
"All right. Today's exercise: Newbies versus Oldbies." The scenery in the Danger Room turned to a vast forest. "Newbies get five minutes to get base. Now you get three lives. If you get hit in any form, you loose a life. Got it? Starting.. NOW!" Logan said as the New Recruits sped off into the forest.  
  
~  
  
Five minutes later, the X-Men sped off in the direction of the newbies.  
  
"Jean, cant'cha, like, use your powers to locate the newbies?" Kitty asked,  
  
jogging to keep up with the amazing flying pregnant Jean. ((Nice name, neh?))  
  
"They're just through this clearing. Let's go!" Jean commanded.  
  
First to go down was Ray. Fallowed by Tabby, Kitty, Jamie, Sam, Roberto, Jean, Bri, Salem, Kurt, Amara, Rogue and Scott. In that order. The simulation shut down as they heard Logan's voice: "Riche and Bobby are the last remaining. I hate to break it to you, X-Men, but the Newbies won." Logan's voice sounded from above.  
  
"Yeah! Take that! And that!" Bobby mimed a sword fight with Sam.  
  
"That's enough, Drake. Guthrie. Everyone hit the showers." Logan finished. Rogue walked slowly from where she was on the other side of the Danger Room. She saw Amara. The Nova Roman Princess with eyes for Roberto, the Brazilian boy. Sam, her fellow southerner, Ray, the hot head, Jamie, the cute little brother to the New Recruits, Tabitha, a former X-Man turned brotherhood girl and back again, who shared the last bit with her. Bobby, the most skilled of all the New Recruits who was well on his way to becoming a full fledged X-Men. Bri, whose punkish prepish personality was enthralling, and who was obviously more than 'Just friends' with Bobby. Riche, who was turning into a mini-Kitty, only not so bad. Salem, who had knocked out her boyfriend. Jean, Miss-perfect. Scott, her former crush, former kinda fiancé and all around a nice guy with a big ego. But not anywhere near Pietro size. Kitty, her preppy room mate and beast friend. Kurt, her true, real-life blue brother. Logan, the fatherly figure who would protect Rogue even if it meant stabbing her like he did. Mr. McCoy, Storm, and Professor Xavier had appeared. Mr. McCoy was the one who had made Science the least bit interesting and hadn't failed her. Storm, the motherly figure of some sort, who's cooking beat out any five star restaurants. And lastly, Professor X. Who had been patient and understanding through it all. She sighed and realized, whatever happened, this was her real family. Where she belonged.  
  
~  
  
CHEESEBALL! But that's what X-Men's all about. Cheesy endings. Next up: Royal Flush!  
  
Sorry, no preview this time.  
  
Disclamier: Read between the lines. 


End file.
